


Negación

by Missnasa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Descripción gráficas, Gen, Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnasa/pseuds/Missnasa
Summary: Kakashi era un genio, alguien comparable a un Jounin con tan solo 8 años, entonces ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto admitir que su padre está muerto?
Kudos: 5





	Negación

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Antes de iniciar, quisiera advertir que hay descripciones explicitas post muerte, prefiero que el contenido sea leído por alguien mayor de 14 años. Se recomienda discreción.
> 
> ¡Disfruta!

Debió haberlo sabido. Era un genio, aclamado en la academia como el mejor shinobi de toda su generación, era un chunnin desde los 6 años, era un estratega tan capaz como cualquier jounin. Sabía que era su culpa no reconocer las evidentes señales.

Por eso mientras veía el cadáver de su padre, Kakashi no lloró. Ese día, llegó más tarde de lo usual, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica que provocó la cancelación inevitable del entrenamiento. Se quitó las sandalias antes de entrar y saludó en voz alta, no recibió respuesta, pero eso no era nuevo. En el ambiente había un leve olor de sangre, sin embargo, eso no le preocupó; Sí, era un shinobi, debía desconfiar de las más pequeñas señales, pero la ropa mojada y pegada a su cuerpo le incomodaban. 

Se bañó, vistió con ropa seca y salió renovado, con mucha más energía que antes. En el momento que cruzó el umbral del baño, el hedor a sangre se convirtió en desagradable y llenó sus fosas nasales. Su instinto decía a gritos que algo malo ocurría, no corrió (eso solo lo haría vulnerable si había alguien en su casa) y en cambio caminó lentamente por el corredor. Con un kunai en la mano izquierda y el chakra encendido, abrió la puerta corrediza de la oficina de su padre.

Dejó caer el kunai, con más impacto del que se podía permitir un buen shinobi, y caminó plantándose a un metro del cadáver. La sangre ya había dejado de filtrarse por la herida y los bordes del charco se empezaban a secar en un café cobrizo. El tanto no perforó la espalda, pero la herida en el estómago se veía limpia, muerte rápida por una sola estocada. La misma que infligió a cientos de hombres en el pasado.

Kakashi no hizo nada más que ver con una enfermiza fascinación. Sus músculos tensos se sentían dolorosos y en sus puños apretados sentía el ardor de las uñas clavadas en su palma. No se movió ni cuando la lluvia paró, ni cuando cayó de rodillas con sus pies fatigados. Su mente en blanco, sin emociones ni sentimientos visibles en su rostro. 

Eran las tres de la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin reaccionó. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, recogiendo su kunai en el camino. Bostezó hasta sacar pequeñas lágrimas en la cornisa de sus ojos, el cansancio de una noche de desvelo lo golpeó y se durmió en su cama. Dentro de unas horas tenía entrenamiento con Minato.

Quizás porque la sangre ya estaba seca, el olor dejó de ser agobiante. Así que Kakashi pudo bajar su máscara y preparar miso con berenjena para desayunar. Hizo dos porciones, su padre se levantaría cuando tuviese hambre y se encaminó hacia la salida con su uniforme. Por primera vez en su vida llegará tarde, pero estaba seguro de que Minato lo comprendería. Estaría feliz de que Kakashi no hubiese dormido por estar junto a su padre.

Llegó al campo de entrenamiento 2 horas después de lo debido, Minato lo cuestionó, como era de esperarse, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Si su maestro llegó a sospechar algo sobre la situación, no lo demostró. El ejercicio fue agotador, pero dejó que su frustración contenida se escapara con cada golpe. Práctico ninjutsu hasta casi tuvo agotamiento de chakra, sus músculos dolieron, su chackra ardió y su mente proyectó miles de imágenes a la vez. 

Minato terminó satisfecho con el entrenamiento y era evidente que estaba feliz, por lo que ambos almorzaron juntos en la tienda de ramen favorita de su maestro. Hablaron sobre todos los temas posibles, de estrategias, de nuevos jutsus, de la actualización del libro Bingo, y de la nueva misión a la cual tendría que ir Minato. Kakashi nunca profundizó en el tema de su padre, creyó que no era necesario. 

Volvió a su casa en la noche, después de pescar unas horas en el río. Contrario a la creencia popular, no sufría de un gran acoso por parte de los aldeanos. Sí, había algunos civiles que lo veían con desprecio o algunos shinobi que insultaban a su padre, pero eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no atacarlo de forma directa. Así que su pesca fue pacífica.

Dejó el pescado en la cocina y suspiró cuando vio que su padre no había comido el desayuno. Tomó el plato con el caldo frío y agradeció que no estuviese estropeado, después de todo eran los primeros días del verano. Lo calentó en un sartén hondo y se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Ignoró el olor que empezaba a ser putrefacto y se sentó al frente del cadáver.

"Padre ¿Por qué no te has movido del suelo?" Lo levantó para que quedase de rodillas frente a él. Las rígidas articulaciones permitieron que se mantuviese en posición erguida. "Sabes que tienes que comer, no te puedo alimentar siempre."

Apartó el cabello de sus ojos cerrados e intentó ofrecerle los tallarines. No funcionó, por lo que Kakashi volvió a dejar el plato a un lado.

"Vamos come" El silencio del cadáver lo hizo enojar un poco. "No me ignores ¡y deja ese Tantō!"

Kakashi tomó las manos apretadas de Sakumo e intentó apartarlas del Tantō enterrado. La piel estaba húmeda, algo hinchada por la retención de líquidos, tenía una textura grumosa y asquerosa, pero no le importó y en cambio rompió los brazos y dedos de su padre, la única forma en que pudo aflojar el agarre. Hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando dejó los brazos flácidos colgar por los costados. Sacó el Tantō con un tirón que casi lo hizo caer y lo dejó al lado con una sonrisa.

"¡No era tan difícil!" Volvió a tomar el cuenco y ofreció un nuevo bocado. Lo siguió intentando sin obtener alguna respuesta. "Bien" Siseó enfadado. "No comas, pero mañana vas a comer".

Dejó de nuevo el cuenco y se levantó. Envió chakra a su cuerpo para poder levantar a Sakumo y lo dejó con delicadeza en el futón, lo cobijó con una pesada colcha y le besó la frente sin importar que su máscara quedara impregnada de ese agrio sabor. Cerró todas las cortinas para que la luz no le molestara y salió.

Alistó una maleta con todas las cosas necesarias para un viaje de una semana y se durmió sin comer. Minato le había ofrecido que lo acompañase a la misión que duraría unos días. Era un rango B, no de alto riesgo, sobre investigar algún comerciante con un negocio extraño. Kakashi aceptó, como siempre, esperando que su padre se cuidara mientras que él no estuviese. 

Se reunió con Minato a las cinco de la mañana en el portón principal de la villa. Había dejado preparada la comida de algunos días y puso sellos trampas para que nadie pudiese entrar. Nunca se perdonaría que algo malo le ocurriese a su padre mientras él estuviera afuera. 

La misión (como todo en lo que Minato estaba involucrado) se complicó mucho más de lo esperado. Tuvieron que pedir refuerzos y convirtiendo la misión de rango B en un rango S. No fue herido de gravedad a comparación de Minato quien al terminar la misión fue remitido al hospital.

Dio el informe al Hokage, porque era el único de los involucrados que no terminó en el hospital, y pasó por algunas tiendas en el camino, comprando los ingredientes para preparar la comida favorita de Sakumo. No podía esperar para contarle sobre su misión.

Kakashi amaba vivir en la finca Hatake, era apartada, lo suficiente para disfrutar un lago y no tener vecinos. Vivían tranquilos porque a nadie le gustaba ir a un sitio tan alejado para vandalizar una propiedad. Era una de la casa más alejada, sin contar el complejo Uchiha. Nadie pasaba por su hogar. 

A unos metros de la entrada principal, pudo sentir un olor repulsivo. No se alteró y en cambio revisó que todos los sellos estuviesen intactos. Entró con una bocanada de aire y de inmediato pudo sentir la hediondez tan fuerte que su estómago se revolvió. Dejó la canasta de comida en la puerta y afirmó más su máscara. Vio en la mesa toda la comida mohosa y podrida que había dejado preparada.

No se preocupó por ella, después lo limpiaría. Se dirigió a la habitación de Sakumo, donde el olor cada vez se volvía más insoportable. Entró y contuvo las ganas de vomitar cuando ese hedor fétido se filtró más allá de su máscara. Su padre no se había movido de la posición que lo había dejado. Caminó con sus pies descalzos intentando ignorar el líquido que sentía en sus pies.

Sus oídos podían captar el zumbido de las moscas volar por la habitación. Tomó la cobija que estaba impregnada por un extraño líquido y la tiró descubriendo todo el cuerpo de su padre. El colchón estaba cubierto de larvas blancas y escurridizas que se dirigían al cuerpo de Sakumo rompiendo la piel descompuesta y retorciéndose entre los músculos flácidos y las articulaciones rígidas. Su rostro, irreconocible, tenía un asqueroso tono verdoso, hinchado, con sus ojos hundidos como se faltasen. El cabello húmedo pegado al uniforme se aferraba como cuerdas que se movían cuando algún insecto pasaba por entre las hebras.

La imagen fue demasiado para el temple de Kakashi, las náuseas fueron imposibles de retener y vomitó antes que pudiese retirar la máscara. Su vómito, nada más que jugos gástricos transparentes, lo ahogaron y con un movimiento desesperado se la quitó dejando caer esos desecho en el hombro descompuesto de Sakumo. 

Empezó a llorar, cubierto de vómito, desenmascarado, humillado por su propia mano y se arrodilló junto al cadáver con un golpe sólido. Lo abrazó, dejando escapar gritos y gemidos desgarrados. No le importó que su rostro se untara con esa mezcla de fluidos, ni cuando las larvas empezaron a subirse a sus cabellos y brazos. Las moscas se posaron en sus oídos y su boca salivada recibió ese nauseabundo cóctel.

Se equivocó, Kakashi lo sabía. Era un genio, aclamado por la academia como el mejor shinobi de toda su generación, era un chunnin desde los seis años, era un estratega tan capaz como cualquier jounin. Sin embargo, no pudo ver la señales. Su padre sufrió por segunda vez debido a su incompetencia.


End file.
